


Holidate

by blod_reina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Soobaek, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blod_reina/pseuds/blod_reina
Summary: Baekhyun e Kyungsoo são amigos desde que se conheceram na faculdade e como bons universitários sem dinheiro, ambos adoram uma promoção. É por isso que quando o dia dos namorados chega com uma oferta imperdível no restaurante predileto dos dois, decidem participar. Afinal, quem mal tem fingir que são namorados por um dia para conseguir comida boa de graça? O problema veio mesmo quando o gerente pediu que se beijassem como prova que eram realmente um casal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 6





	Holidate

**Author's Note:**

> Novamente aqui estou com um plot divino doado pelo exolxprompts — no twitter — que vocês podem conferir no link das notas finais. Como podem perceber, esse projeto me conquistou completamente. As ideias lá me deixam constantemente com vontade de escrever novas coisas. Aproveitei para trazer algo mais rápido com essa inspiração, antes de continuar o outro que adotei. Coincidentemente havia assistido aquele filme da Netflix, Holidate, em que existe um pouco dessa base de amigos que se apaixonam e que tudo se concretiza por causa de um feriado, então acabei me inspirando para o título.  
> Espero que vocês gostem. 

**  
Capítulo Único  
Kiss N Tell**

Byun Baekhyun corria pelos corredores do campus no horário de almoço para chegar ao restaurante universitário onde encontraria o melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo. Não estava atrasado, mas extremamente ansioso para contar a novidade que tinha. Eram amigos já há quatro anos, aquele era o último ano de ambos na universidade de Stanford, nos Estados Unidos. Suas famílias viviam na Coreia do Sul, em cidades diferentes, porém os dois conseguiram uma bolsa de estudos que cobria quase todos os custos para estudarem e residirem no campus. Não fora fácil para os rapazes se habituarem sozinhos em um novo lugar de início, por essa razão, entraram para o programa de intercambistas da universidade, que auxiliava os calouros a se instalarem e conhecerem pessoas que passavam pela mesma situação. Foi dessa maneira que se conheceram e, desde lá, tornaram-se muito próximos, apoiaram-se na dificuldade de viver longe das famílias com o dinheiro contado de seus estágios e estavam quase sempre juntos. Seus dormitórios eram próximos, apesar de o de Baekhyun ser individual e o de Kyungsoo ser dividido com um outro colega. 

— Você não vai acreditar! — disse Byun, respirando com dificuldade ao sentar-se apressado na cadeira em frente a do amigo.  
— Sempre que você diz isso, tenho medo do que virá depois. 

Hyun revirou os olhos enquanto mostrava a tela do próprio celular para que o outro. O anúncio, todo feito em uma paleta de cores rosa e vermelha, anunciava que no dia 14 de fevereiro, um domingo naquele ano, o restaurante favorito dos rapazes — com comidas típicas asiáticas, inclusive sul-coreanas — estaria com uma promoção de Dia dos Namorados. A oferta dava aos casais uma porção grátis, que servia a dois, de Cheonggukjang, um fermentado de soja tradicional coreano e o preferido de Do, um drink com saquê para cada e ainda desconto em alguns pratos principais chineses e coreanos que ambos gostavam. Baekhyun nem mesmo tinha uma comida preferida, ele adorava comer de tudo. O lugar não costumava fazer esse tipo de anúncio, era bastante conceituado e as comidas caríssimas se comparadas ao salário baixo que recebiam, o máximo que o estabelecimento oferecia em datas especiais era algum brinde aos clientes, mas os rapazes nunca haviam visto uma alteração nos valores. Eles tinham visitado o restaurante apenas duas vezes durante aqueles quatro anos de faculdade. 

— Caralho! — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos pegando o aparelho das mãos do outro para olhar mais de perto. — Mas, Baek, é somente para casais. 

Estavam na sexta-feira e os dois andavam tão ocupados com as atividades acadêmicas que nem estavam mantendo contatos para esse tipo de coisa, no máximo um beijo ou outro em pessoas aleatórias em alguma festa, as quais também fazia já um tempo que não participavam. Byun tinha no rosto um sorriso que Kyung conhecia bem, ele tinha um plano em mente. 

— _Nós_ vamos ser o casal — ele afirmou convicto. Do pensou em protestar fazendo uma careta, mas antes que pudesse o mais velho continuou. — Não faz essa cara! Que mal tem fingir que somos namorados por um dia só pra comer de graça? É o plano perfeito! 

_“Realmente que mal tem?”_ Kyungsoo pensou por um segundo, mas, no fundo, uma preocupação a qual não queria dar ouvidos borbulhava. A verdade era que, por mais que negasse para si mesmo, nutria algum tipo de sentimento pelo rapaz, maior que a grande amizade que tinham, e existia um receio que essa ideia de fingirem ser um casal criasse algum tipo de expectativa em si. Não fazia ideia que o próprio Baekhyun estava se desafiando a não ver problema algum nisso, pois também sentia o mesmo pelo outro. Inconscientemente, estava até mesmo gostando de ter uma desculpa para dar vida ao que já imaginara sobre eles, mas insistia em fingir que não tinha nada a ver. Ambos eram orgulhosos para falar de sentimentos, estavam sempre evitando-os, principalmente por acreditarem que estabelecer um laço com alguém os impediria de seguir o caminho que quisessem quando a faculdade terminasse. 

— Soo? — chamou tirando o outro dos devaneios. — O que me diz?  
— Bom… Temos um encontro! — Riu levemente enquanto tentava parecer divertido, mas a pequena frase lhe causou um frio no estômago. 

Um sorrisinho automático surgiu no rosto de Hyun, antes de lembrar ao próprio pensamento que era somente pela comida e que o outro tinha falado aquilo como uma piada. De qualquer maneira, no domingo, quando já usava uma calça social de cor bege e colocava o paletó azul escuro, quase preto, por cima da camisa branca, sentia-se nervoso como nunca. Ele mesmo havia proposto aquela ideia, ainda assim, estava com dificuldade em controlar os nervos. 

Kyung sentia o coração bater rápido quando se aproximou da porta do dormitório de Baek e, ainda mais, quando deu dois toques na mesma e o amigo apareceu deslumbrante com o cabelo dividido para um lado, quase em um topete. Do tinha um pouco de fixador nos fios curtos, para mantê-los no lugar, vestia um suéter preto liso por baixo de um blazer em cor pastel, com um tom rosado bem leve, sua calça social também na mesma tonalidade. As mangas pretas da blusa de baixo ultrapassavam um pouco as da peça de cima, dando um charme para o conjunto. Estavam os dois muito bem perfumados e preparados para aquela noite diferente. 

— Ual, você está uma belezinha — Byun brincou recebendo um tapinha no rosto.   
— Palhaço — Soo xingou, mas tinha um risinho nos lábios em formato de coração. — Vamos logo, antes que eu desista de fingir ser seu namorado. 

Eles não tinham automóveis, não podiam pagar nem para comprar um, muito menos para manter, então dividiram um uber até o local chiquérrimo do qual sentiram falta de visitar. Precisaram esperar na fila por, pelo menos, uma hora, mas não estavam com pressa. Nenhum dos dois tinha aula no outro dia e conversavam despretensiosamente sobre qualquer coisa. Baekhyun não conseguia evitar de pensar no perfume que chegava em seu nariz a cada movimento que o outro fazia, ele tinha que admitir que nunca havia visto Kyung de maneira tão elegante. 

— Essa roupa é nova? — perguntou de repente mexendo na peça de cor pastel do amigo.   
— Mais ou menos — Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando não afirmar que era a primeira vez que usava, comprara para poder qualquer ocasião especial.   
— Comprou uma roupa nova só para ter um encontro comigo, Soo? — Byun zombou já gargalhando da expressão séria do outro.

Estava acostumado a provocá-lo pelo simples fato de que o outro ficava muito bravo, mas não demorava para começar a rir também. 

— Cala a boca, Baek — disse enquanto segurava levemente nos braços do mais velho e girava seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para a entrada do local. — É a nossa vez.   
— Boa noite, senhores — disse o recepcionista, que logo descobriram ser o gerente pela plaquinha de identificação em seu uniforme, simpático e formal. Foi recebido pelo cumprimento dos outros dois. — Temos uma mesa livre na área externa, vocês têm interesse?   
— Perfeito, temos sim — Hyun respondeu animado, ele e Do sempre achavam os ambientes externos melhores, não havia tanto barulho e era mais livre.   
— Ótimo, me acompanhem, por gentileza. 

Os dois o fizeram, passando pelos seguranças, e o rapaz alto que os guiava pediu para que parassem um pouco mais à frente, onde havia um painel _backdrop*_ e uma lona toda vermelha, além de um fotógrafo. 

— Estamos pedindo para todos os casais que dêem um beijo aqui na nossa área de foto, é um brinde especial do restaurante para vocês.

Os corpos dos rapazes, que nem mesmo seguravam as mãos um do outro, se encheram de tensão. Se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer, não esperavam precisar de qualquer contato assim. 

— A-ah… — Baekhyun começou, gaguejando como quase nunca acontecia. — É que, nós não gostamos muito de fazer isso em público, sabe — tentou inventar uma desculpa.   
— Compreendo, senhor — o gerente continuou com a sobrancelha franzida, mas um sorriso divertido. Se aproximou um pouco dos dois para falar em tom mais baixo. — Mas, vou precisar insistir. Essa foi a única maneira que o estabelecimento encontrou para provar que as pessoas que vem são realmente casais. Vocês entendem, certo? Queremos manter a promoção direcionada para quem realmente pretende comemorar a data. Por isso, preparamos esse local mais privativo e a foto ficará na posse somente de vocês, eu garanto. 

Trocaram olhares nervosos novamente, não teriam como fugir daquela explicação ou seriam pegos no flagra. Hyun assentiu para o rapaz, enquanto voltava a se posicionar com Kyungsoo no local indicado. Depois de alguns segundos constrangedores de não saberem como proceder, Byun tomou a iniciativa de aproximar seus rostos, pois reparou que Do estava completamente travado. A aproximação foi mais devagar e com mais dúvida do que pareceria normal para um casal, mas não foram interrompidos. Kyung tinha os olhos arregalados, mas eles se fecharam involuntariamente quando os lábios de Baekhyun encontraram carinhosamente os seus, em um selar simples. Uma das mãos de Baekhyun, sem nem perceber, foi para a cintura do outro e, durante aqueles dois ou três segundos que o fotógrafo não dava o sinal para se separarem, sentiu vontade de trazer o amigo para mais perto e aprofundar aquele contato. Quase quis ignorar o anúncio de que o beijo já podia terminar, a negação nunca o permitiu imaginar o nível de vontade que sentiria em continuar aquilo. 

— Muito obrigado, senhores. Entregaremos a foto revelada ao fim do jantar. Agora, Benjamin vai acompanhá-los até seus lugares. 

Eles foram levados até a mesa e entregaram-lhes a folha promocional, além do cardápio normal, para caso quisessem algo que fosse além das ofertas — o que não seria o caso deles —, antes de serem deixados sozinhos. Continuaram em silêncio, Kyungsoo observava o cardápio sem coragem de encarar o amigo, já Byun esperava ansioso para que ele comentasse algo sobre o acontecido. 

— O que você acha de pedirmos uma porção de _Tongdak*_? — Hyun chamou a atenção do mais novo — O Cheonggukjang é de graça mesmo. 

Sorriu a fim de amenizar o clima estranho e viu Kyungsoo balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Baekhyun decidiu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, pois pareceu o certo para si naquele momento, já que Do se mostrou tão incomodado. Porém, no fundo de seus pensamentos, havia certa chateação, já que esperava que o outro tivesse gostado como ele do beijo inesperado, porém era o que sempre discutiam: não tinham tempo para engatar relações. 

**.**

Soo mal dormira naquela noite. Os dois aproveitaram a comida que tanto gostavam e conversaram casualmente, mas a sensação parecia esquisita de uma maneira que nunca fora. Quando o garçom lhes trouxe a conta, que foi bem baixa e dividiram, também veio a fotografia revelada e plastificada, deixando o clima mais incômodo ainda. Hyun afirmou que ficaria com ela de recordação, outra vez com o intuito de demonstrar diversão, porém Kyungsoo fingiu nem escutar, não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Era para ser algo sem muita importância, apenas um rápido beijo, mas não conseguia deixar sentir que aquilo mudava tudo. Não era bem o acontecimento em si, mas todos os sentimentos que vinha afastando e se afloraram de uma só vez. Baekhyun agir como se o acontecido fosse o mesmo que nada também o deixava desconfortável. Por mais que, racionalmente, entendesse que o outro não era obrigado a corresponder suas emoções e que sempre comentavam que não queriam planos românticos com pessoas, um desalento tomava conta de si. Pensou que nunca devia ter aceitado aquele convite de Baek. 

A semana passou e a ocupação com as disciplinas foi uma boa desculpa para que Kyung evitasse o mais velho, apesar das suas tentativas de aproximação. Precisava de um tempo para colocar os sentimentos no lugar em que antes estavam, mas continuava incomodado com o fato do amigo aparentar total tranquilidade com aquilo. Desconhecia as preocupações de Byun, que agora já percebera que estava sendo afastado e começara a se sentir culpado por estragar uma amizade a qual prezava tanto. 

— Já considerou a possibilidade de ele gostar de você, Baek- _ah_? — um de seus amigos em comum, Kim Minseok, que era veterano do curso de Byun, ponderou em um dia que desabafava sobre tudo pela primeira vez. 

Este também era descendente de sul-coreanos, porém os pais moravam ali nos Estados Unidos há anos. Ainda assim, mantinha bastante de sua cultura em casa, então utilizava a forma carinhosa que se usava na Coreia para se dirigir a Hyun. 

— Ficou maluco, Min? Soo sempre deixou claro que não quer se envolver sentimentalmente com ninguém até saber se vai continuar aqui em Stanford ou voltar para Seul. Além disso, ele está me evitando — enfatizou a palavra. — Por que faria isso se gostasse do que aconteceu? Ele deve achar que armei isso porque queria ficar com ele, sei lá.   
— Ele está te evitando simplesmente porque você também vive falando que não quer se envolver com alguém e, olha aí, todo desesperado depois de beijar o garoto. — Minseok ria e o outro fez uma careta para si.   
— Não estou apaixonado — retrucou.  
— Não te acusei de estar. Você está se entregando. Na verdade, já se entregou totalmente quando me contou que todo dia olha para a tal da fotografia. 

Kim gargalhou ao levar um empurrão no ombro e receber uma cara emburrada do dono da ação. 

— Vocês estão sendo infantis. — Byun ameaçou objetar, mas foi interrompido. — É óbvio que se gostam mais do que como amigos há tempos e não estão dialogando sobre isso. Não dá pra escolher quando vamos gostar de alguém, Baek- _ah_. Às vezes, isso acontece em meio a outros planos, mas você agir como se nada estivesse diferente e ele te evitar não vai resolver de forma alguma a situação, muito menos acabar com os sentimentos. Você deveria conversar sobre com ele.   
— Por que eu tenho que tomar essa iniciativa?   
— Alguém tem que ceder e convenhamos que você sempre foi o que fala pelos cotovelos. — Deu um risinho novamente. — É brincadeira, Soo também precisa se abrir, mas talvez ajude você dar o primeiro passo. — Segurou o ombro do amigo para tentar lhe passar algum conforto. 

Depois da conversa com Minseok, o rapaz começou a avaliar tudo sob uma nova perspectiva. Considerou que, talvez, ele e Do realmente precisavam ter um diálogo. Baekhyun era muito comunicativo, mas, quando se tratava de confessar os próprios sentimentos as coisas mudavam bastante. Fazia quase um mês que mal se falavam e como Kyungsoo estava encontrando desculpas por mensagem, Baek decidiu ir até o seu quarto no campus no primeiro dia de um feriado prolongado. O lugar estava quase vazio, com os estudantes visitando a família ou viajando. Era até estranho andar por aqueles corredores em dias como aquele, mas os dois estavam acostumados, quase nunca aproveitavam datas assim, porque ou era um tempo curto demais para irem até a Coreia ou estavam sem dinheiro. Dois toques na porta e então Hyun encarou o amigo quando esta se abriu. 

— Precisamos conversar — disse firmemente e viu o outro suspirar, enquanto dava espaço para que entrasse. 

Só havia os dois ali, pois o colega de quarto de Kyungsoo era um dos que não estava na universidade devido ao feriado. Houve certo silêncio durante alguns segundos, enquanto Baekhyun tentava pensar em como começar. 

— Por que está me evitando, Soo- _ah_? — perguntou por fim, rápido demais pelo medo de desistir. Reuniu o restinho de coragem que havia em si para encarar o outro nos olhos.   
— Não estou te evitando.  
— Está sim. Nós não almoçamos juntos mais, não saímos no fim de semana ou assistimos algum filme, você mal responde minhas mensagens.   
— É só… — Do evitava o olhar do outro, continuava sem saber o que dizer. A única explicação plausível seria a verdade, mas achava que dizer o que sentia poderia piorar tudo, fazer com que o outro se zangasse consigo. — E-eu…   
— É por causa do beijo, não é?

Kyungsoo pareceu ter levado um choque ao finalmente sustentar a expressão de Baek. A ideia inicial do mais velho não era ser tão direto, mas o amigo não estava lhe deixando muitas escolhas.

— Olha, se você acha que eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, juro que não. Está tudo bem se você não gostou, mas não quero perder sua amizade.   
— Não é isso — Do se apressou em dizer e inspirou profundamente, as sobrancelhas cerradas demonstrando involuntariamente sua batalha interna.   
— Então, o que é?

Soo se aproximou em uma reação completamente impulsiva, coisa que não costumava fazer, e envolveu a cintura do rapaz com um de seus braços. Não tinham a altura muito diferente, então os rostos ficaram imediatamente muito próximos. Os olhos de Kyung pousaram na boca desenhada do outro, que parecia mais atraente que nunca. Pensou que ao menor sinal de resistência por parte de Byun, pararia e se afastaria, mas isso não aconteceu, o mais velho colocou os braços por cima de seus ombros. Então, se beijaram, com os dedos delicados de Baekhyun entrelaçando os curtos fios de cabelo do outro. O desejo de diminuir ao máximo qualquer distância que existiu entre eles por tanto tempo trazia uma ferocidade na maneira com que seus corpos buscavam um pelo outro, fazendo com que Kyungsoo levasse Hyun a encostar na parede do cômodo. 

— Não consigo parar de pensar em você e isso não é de agora — Do proferiu ofegante quando seus lábios se separaram, mas os corpos permaneciam enlaçados.   
— Você disse que não queria se envolver.  
— Você também disse — retrucou e Baekhyun riu de maneira soprada.  
— Acho que vamos ter que abrir algumas exceções — concluiu e foi a vez de Soo soltar um riso. 

Voltaram a juntar as bocas avidamente, mas agora com mais lentidão e sensualidade. As mãos de Do passearam pelos quadris de Byun e este aproveitou a deixa para separá-los outra vez com uma mordida leve no lábio do outro. Retirou a camiseta do rapaz e a própria, logo depois impulsionando-o para a cama. Baek encontrou o pescoço do mais novo, beijando-o de forma provocativa, enquanto Kyungsoo sentia arrepios que iam do contato da boca do amigo até a excitação por baixo de suas calças. Estavam embriagados por aquelas sensações e pelos toques um do outro. 

— Você é sempre tão cheiroso — ele arfou para Baekhyun quando este moveu o quadril sobre o dele em uma fricção prazerosa. 

Hyun se apoiou sobre os próprios braços para encará-lo com um sorriso. 

— Você é perfeito, Soo- _ah_. 

Havia uma afeição na maneira com que se olhavam que nunca mais poderiam negar. Kyungsoo soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos com os movimentos de Baekhyun, queria trazê-lo para si de todas as maneiras possíveis. 

— _Você acaba comigo, Byun_ — soprou no ouvido dele quando se colocou por cima de seu corpo. 

Baek arfou em resposta enquanto aproveitava todos os milésimos daquele timbre grave que ele atingia ao falar em um tom baixo. Nem mesmo se importavam com o barulho que faziam no alojamento quase deserto. Suavam, cúmplices do prazer que sentiam, sentindo todas as terminações nervosas se contraírem. 

— Não deveríamos ter demorado tanto para fazer isso — Byun disse quando já estavam deitados lado a lado ofegantes.   
— Nós fomos uns idiotas — Soo completou e ambos gargalharam. 

Kyungsoo passou um braço por debaixo do pescoço de Baek e este se aconchegou em seu tórax, ficaram vários minutos trocando carinhos sem nada dizer, mas agora livres de dúvidas em suas mentes, porque tinham certeza que o queriam era um ao outro.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _  
> *Backdrop: uma estrutura como um painel, onde uma arte impressa em tecido, foto ou lona é fixada.  
>  *Tongdak: frango frito sul-coreano.  
> _  
> Obrigada para quem chegou até aqui. Confiram o projeto no twitter, vale super!  
>   
> [Clique para ver o plot doado](https://twitter.com/exolxprompts/status/1347340306526711810)


End file.
